Digi-Stigma-Magic Heart
And as from japan, finding about ayano, kazuma, ren whom from two years of their battle with belial, after defeating him and finding about the events, within other universes, second battle is just yet, to begun, after the incident with the kurata first plans for both worlds have failed , third incident was al tharmen making the same incident to alma torran, to earth once again, finding about that they are going back into the same fate with earth, sindria , the incidents are the results of something more disastrous, and these events are a another beginning and the worst is yet to come. ''' '''Sliver tongues are more powerful controlling their gifts, but they have a relative with another ability, The "Magic tongues", they are the most powerful and related ability to making illusions and making story characters come to life, but what will happen if it's to late, and most of them are having control of their gifts and most of them are born with them saying them louder,but the events are about take unexpected turn , before it is too late. twelve years later ' London , England ' ' and as a truck from someone, and finding about two men and two girls, from the kurata family appeared in front of them, Alright now !, you can't tell nothing , one time mr dallas had his vocal cords ripped out by a digimon, and he could never talk at all, so you must have two things , always two things !, One ! never look at his scar at any reason!, Two !, You could never talk to him at all !, Right!. '''they knocked on the door and as the door opened, and seeing an old man with a scar so horrenizous, OH !... Look at the size of that scar !, No bloody wonder you can't talk mate!' Wheezing!, Excuse me for one second !, and as she punches davis and mai into the face,and fainted on the ground, and showing them about a book and pelts of weregarurumon's fur, and Tasmanian and wolf furs. quietly So, I see that you have a way to reviving kurata back from the dead, and you have the resurrection potion, and revealing them a pink potion , and as I would finding about the rumors about a magic tongues from magical creatures or superhuman like them, Kyra: there is only one hero into this story, and you got dead and decease rare species you have. Kyle: Phone call !,it's for us and of course you mr dallas !, and as they got on to the phone, Mysterious caller: have you got it !, yeah we got it , Well we have captured the old man telling you what was he was going to for the revival of the kurata family shall go to plans, by annihilation of the dats organization , and marcus damon, but we do need him alive for the revival of ahikiro kurata. and Marcus Damon, his friends and family is heading for the Italian country side, and as marcus was reading the map , and as finding about spending time with your family, it's left at the next turn, Who's the driver dad !, Who's the navigator me !. ' '''have I got lost before ?, yeah I was thinking about that , Can I look ?... and as they were taking turns, Hey look Sacuatch !, Hey !, Oh they are turning left !, and as mikey kudo whom is here with his friends and families on a village, finding about rumors about an cult organization called the los kurata , Christopher: well what could this " Los kurata " wanted with the scroll that we have, it is not digital and thinking that is human, Wait !?, Is'n that ?, Marcus!, and heading for the organizations.' Spencer: The library was here, and OH !, The great !, The Great book doctor !, the legend Spencer Damon !, Laughing !, well it's good to see you again !, And looking all of this and we got a book into ruins, and thinking he is not going to make it. Yup!, Well book into perfect maintenance ! , Laughing, With them joking with each other. Spencer (smiling): well can I have look with all of these books, and because he was looking for something, Marcus: Dad ?, Dad !, Where are you!, and meeting a another digimon, and a pink ferrets, Voice 1#: Whispering Fine, intelligent eye , What do you say we calling him... black beauty. WHISPERING INDISTINCTLY ''' '''VOICE 2#: oh my dear child. Voice 3#: Imagine, Red riding hood. Voice 4#: Veronica Was looking for Magic tongues in the wrong place. Voice 5#: South west of Treasure island , Voice: Milliana Was into Kurata's clan, what's that !?, It's look like a beast of any kind !, finding about a book called The "Resurrection heart" , Millana !, and as finding about her Japanese ancestor and with the two ghost dogs. and as the white foxes are staring at kristy , and finding about their touching, Bark!, Growling!, Kamiki: They don't like to be tickled , but they do like to be pet, Who are you guys ?, that's none of your concerns , Marcus: Look toots !, I don't know where you came from ?, But I was looking for your father marcus damon. ' how did you know my name !?, Marcus!, and seeing the a boys and girls with strange weapons and creatures and as finding about their mother worried about them, Keenan: Are you sure these are strangers they look more like demons?.' spencer: hey !, I knew these guys !, Stay back , And as he told marcus while looking at him and holding his arm , I want you and your friends to go and wait into the van, But !, No buts !, now go and wait into the van, Now Go !, Go on!, go on !, and as they went to the car and as finding about mikey here, taiki Kudo!, Laughing !, what are you doing here man!, I should ask you the same thing. Yeah well I thinking that we were meeting after the quartzmon incident before well I was looking for some missing digimon, something is happening with all the digimon, they were getting skinned and killed by tools and by dissection. ' Magnostadt, Baal Arc, Alma torran Arc, ' it's been already twenty years since they defeated al tharmen in order to resulting peace and prosperity through out kouga, magnostadt, reim empire , sindria, baladd,kou, in order preventing al tharmen bringing the same thing for what they did to alma torran. ''' magnostadt library 12:00, P.m , Morgiana, Aladdin , Alibaba, whom are finding a strange scroll, Morgiana : well I don't what this strange scroll is but it does feel strange , well I thinking that is alma torran, Sphintus : Hey guys !, So I guess that you are looking for way to scripture this, and as she read it, Whoa What's Happening !?, and as they arriving into a portal , Screaming !, Whoa !, Here we go !. Amon!, So I heard that you took a destiny, Well the prophecy I have the job, Amon: We have some trouble into the future, That is why the worlds will be conquered by a powerful creature or an evil organization, well that is why I am going to leave you with your powers but do activate them,your powers will be kept with you into the new the world, and as we were sucked inside and with their eyes close them for one second. ' and as they were unconscious into a alley , finding about what happened to themselves, and finding about that we were having a strange uncomfortable ride.' ' Ren: Shush !, Take a look !, A van maybe that's where were all of our answers there, come on !, get inside !, and as they got inside with the door unlocked, finding about that they are gathering here where spencer and yukio whom are talking while they are walking.' Yukio: I heard that where you might know about the book, Book ?, What book ?, the one right into your bag , right there !, Well I don't see any book, of course you do !, It's right inside your..., and as he hit yukio Into the face. ''' '''Dad ! ' and as this chase takes through the streets, finding about their chase, running for the lives and as sarah and spencer was hiding, until their children and them bumped into each other.' Marcus !, What's happening !?, I told you to stay inside the van!, Run!, Get in !, Get in !, and then finding about that they were carrying some stowaways. Yukio: Stop !, Voice 1# : Were trying to help you !, and as they left the alpine village,through a tunnel, going to Italy for their uncle to be meet into Italy. Scene 2 Marcus and kristy was seeing through his father's bag , No!, but i want to see the book!, but..., no buts , why are these teenagers wanting that book or something else, but why there pets are so freaky !. ' What is it had to do something with our past ?, i won't tell but i'll let you on to our secret,Now we have an uncle and aunt over the countryside, but she is good for our family.' And as they were driving to the estate, and over the countryside, Ring!, Stop ringing that damn bell !, Oh The Lord Theasus , Spencer damon!, it's nice to see you!. and as hugging with each other, So what are you doing here ?, oh well i was thinking about using your book workplace to finding about resurrection heart, Spits water, how do you know about that?. Mom!, Can i follow marcus, kotone, ewan , marcus , christopher, because were going to fining about what you said and finding about a secret you spoke about, Sure !, just don't go this far. ' and as remebering from the frontside lake and finding About our friendship , Christoper: Well i think that you remembered us after the battle of quartzmon, Marcus : yeah after that we forgot, but we remembered by using a back up memory.' Were looking for our seventh cousin, Daisy, and as the were looking at the picture of damon's cousin, And as finding about shura, whom are friends with each other, I hope we'll see each other again. ' Aladdin, Alibaa, morgiana, titus , Sphintus, whom are coming out from the van, finding about where the are, Aladdin: so were here with these "damons","norsteins", " Fujiedas" , Their names, bon, Pink boy, Blond girl, Dark purple girl with the white foxes, two black messed up and fixed up boys, whom are looking for that book , They must be apart of the clue of that riddle that we must solve to get out of this world.' Alibaba: Get inside !, Quick someone is coming !, and as they were hiding inside the van , Thomas were getting their suitcases, and finding about the rukh surrounding them , and as Aladdin was using his magic tool , preventing any rukh from coming out from him. Thomas: Here are suitcases !, Hide !, as Finding about a scroll fallen from the suitcase, Thmoas: huh ?, What is this , ....., What ever !, he lefted with the scroll, Morgiana: well that is just great !, Now !, We have no scroll and now Were Having no way home !. come on , let's meet these so-called "Digidestined", and kouha ren, titus, sphintus, morgiana, Aladdin, whom are going inside their estate for a moment to figure this out on how to get home, and while were they are Inside when they broke inside, and as a van appeared in front of him, Oh great !, We ran out of Gas !, so this is the damon's great estate. and as meeting a dark red girl with a sword on fire, a tall white skinned teenager, with wind powers, and rest of familiar faces, Atmo: Welcome to Italy !, Kazuma: Come on !, we have to keep moving too this milliana would have wanted this.' '''Ayano: Come on!, Jugo want's us to meet someone , Marcus, kotone, kristy, are entering their grandma and grandfather's house, finding out about that they were finding about their little talk their cousin abandoning us.' voices, until they bumped into Catherine, ayano kazuma, ren, atmo, rest are here, Oh Sorry about that !, hey That's the library , entering the library, finding about all of these books , Step away from that case ! , Three steps back !, I was just..., What are you doing here, (Stammering) What are you doing here!?, This place is not for children, Now come on out now !, ''' '''I am sorry but we are just looking for a book to read, Is that a nose print?. Do you have any idea you have how valuable this is manuscript is , And you stolen a Script !, it's Persian , I can tell about the illuminations, Pinks and the blues , and the golden patterned background. maybe from the late 13th century or so. yes it is , we adore anything Persian. You have been to Persia ?, Yes , A thousands of times. Oh my goodness me !, What little know it all's, I mean you guys, I collect all books around the world, Paris, middle earth, st Petersburg, new York, japan, distant planets , and shangri la. books are adventure , they contain murder and mayhem and passion. and you got some new guests, looking at Aladdin, and his friends, no actually were here to get what we what we had or something..., ' if we never get touch anything, ....... , could I sit somewhere so that we could read in here for awhile ?, That window, your cousin used it to read more if she needed to see some fresh air. Here you could ready this , and as they got on the ladder, Let's see ..., Where is it ?....., Ah!, here it is !, If I see one more book out of place I would lock this place up and you would never see this again, that I could promise you !. Kotone: Could you read it to us?, Morgiana: But you know once happened we will never see this place again, with them locking this place up where we would never see it again. with kotone crying and using her puppy dog eyes, Sparrowmon, Come on read it to her, IT's getting louder!, Okay !, Okay!, okay!, i'll read it to you , yeah us to while read near the windowsill, and as they were seeing all of the book of the "Wonderful wizard of oz" , reading it while at that night the others still watching while the others are sleeping. "pattering" Voice 1#: then lucy gray opened half the door, as he did so , Whispering Instantly, Voice 2#: Farewell . Voice 3#: trapped inside .... Voice 4#: Desire of Revenge... and as some familiar group arrived, spencer and sarah were working on resurrection heart, yeah well thank you, Laughing, Your welcome dear. shattering finding about a familiar faces through out the window, Gasp !, I tried !, But you refused so many times, you could have just kept the book, So we turned ourselves to veronica, What?, I lead her to you.' '''Spencer: What have you done!.' shattering Marcus!?, Kristy !?, and as the groups were getting worried about the voices, until they seeing about a man with words on his face and a hooded monk, with a strange insignia symbol on the back of their robes. Gasp !, Doors Opening , There men are outside they are trying to break into the house!. ' and as their parents whom are breaking inside, while rin, the others are looking for the book , Marcus !, Laughing !, Growling, Agumon : Branchleomon and Spencer , Watch out !, Honey !, Damon ! our books !, Laughing, and as some one was grabbing behind his back.' Hello Magic tongue !, What!?, Kouki?, Did you miss me ?, Stop !, hoo!, OH you little cretians !, Kouki: Hold him !. these are masterpieces you are destroying !, masterpieces !, you ignorant Halfwits !, Smack !, Screaming !, Stop ! I swear we will kill last of one of you , you know I could do this !, It could take a few words !, we would have too if we cut out your tongue. Marcus, you remembered how you killed and defeated kurata , right?, one !, two !, Three!, if that doesn't works , well there is always your daughter and son, No !, No!, Stop !,get off me!, No one get's hurt !, yes!, the fire !, the fire!, isn't that what you agreed!, isn't that what we agreed !?, yes we agreed! agreed! agreed!, blowing !, evil spirts I repelled thee !, evil spirts I repelled thee!, Dad!, Dad!, Right get them into the van !, your not taking them too!, veronica Kurata's orders. No!, No !, don't do this to them for godsakes these are children for crying out loud!, sobbing !, what is this ?, what is this!?, no! no!, my only hope of bring our cousin back, my only hope on getting back my swordsman tutor !, no! no!, what is it dad !?, and tell me what is going on!. Okumura : has your father read you a bedtime story ?, marcus ?, you might want to answer this ?, give me this !, I'll take that!,grunting, it's alright were professionals !. elinor: no! not my books !, no!, it's alright, it's alright, gun cock!, come on!. kamini was grabbing alibaba and the fourty thieves and the wizard of oz and other books. ugh!?, Marcus ?, yeah dad?, where are we, and as trucks driving through the Italy country side and heading for a bridge for a village with a castle, finding about their organization , a church with same insignia before that night.' '''They're Here.' hey!, They're coming !, okay!. Harold: Oh how lovely!, after you!. dasta: Come on out !, out!, elinor: Oh how rude!, move !, move!. Kamini : it's ticking, Oh! oh!. Kristy: flying monkeys!, and look!, baby fanalis, Crying !. oh shut up in there!. screeches !, Ah!. barking !, howling!, screaming !, What the hell is this place!, I don't know ?!, flat arms: Well come to our humble home, enjoy your stay!, go on!, no I will not stay in this hovel with all these creatures!. grunting!. go on get in!, in you go!, laughing. what are doing here damon?, Oh!, Growling!, where did these monsters come from?. '''Spencer: Books!?, they came out of books, What are you talking about !?, damon , Be quick or I swear i'll disinherit you!, Marcus and kristy you guys come together Category:Movies